Lorsque Kurokocchi boit
by XxXSpOOn-SpOOnXxX
Summary: S'il y avait bien une chose que Kuroko ne supportait pas, c'était peut-être bien l'alcool.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bien le bonjour ou bien le bonsoir, jeunes lectrices ( ou lecteurs ?) égarées !**_

_**Ça fessait un petit moment que j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose avec les personnages de Kuroko no Basket. Et me voilà !**_

_**Bon, même si c'est une courte histoire, je tiens à préciser quelques petites informations. Au départ, ce n'était qu'un gros délire sortit de mon imagination, après avoir vue l'était désastreux de certain de mes amis pendant ce qu'ils appellent ''une bonne cuite'' (étant le seule qui ne boit pas, je vous assures qu'on se sent comme une prof de maternelle xD) . Mais je me suis laissée aller et ... M'enfin, je pense que vous devais connaitre cette situation où vous vous dites ''je n'en ferais qu'un'' puis vous vous retrouvez avec une suite de six derrière le but initial. ^^' Et c'est ce qui c'est passé. Donc je passe du One-shot au two-shot ( Et c'est bien partit pour un troisième... )**_

_**Donc, ce que je me suis dite : je le mets en tant que One-shot et si ça vous plait, je mets la suite.**_

_**Un dernier mot : Enjoy :)**_

* * *

Disclaimer: Seul l'histoire m'appartient, les personnages sont à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Pairing: Pour l'instant, il n'y en a pas vraiment, ils sont juste sous-entendus.

* * *

_**IMPORTANT : Alors, je ne sais pas du tout ce qui c'est passé, mais la version qui a été publiée est une mauvaise version ( une sorte de brouillon, si vous préférez.) donc, je remets la ''vraie'' version. C-a-d, celle qui a été corrigée et relue, avec de plus belles tournures de phrase, plus française, avec quelques petits passages rajoutés et mieux expliqués. Bref, la version ''Kai'' :D ... Je suis quand même étonnée que personne ne m'ai fait de remarque là-dessus ! xD (mise à part l'orthographe ) donc, je vous conseilles quand même de relire ce chapitre, rien que pour la fin, au moins.**_

* * *

Chapitre 1:

S'il y avait bien une chose que Kuroko ne supportait pas, c'était peut-être bien l'alcool. Kise le savait. Alors, lorsqu'il apprit par un de ses groupes de fanes qu'elles avaient rencontré des élèves de Seirin au restaurant '' tsuyoi no saké '' , réputé ,comme son nom l'indique, pour son puissant saké, il eut légèrement peur, lorsqu'il apprit que ces élèves étaient des joueurs de basket, il fonça vers le restaurant sans plus attendre . Comme les jeunes lycéennes l'avaient dit, toute l'équipe de Seirin était belle et bien présente... Enfin, il serait plus juste de dire que leur corps étaient présent, puisqu'ils semblaient quasiment tous dépourvus d'une quelconque forme vie.

-Tiens ? Ne serait-ce pas Kise-kun ? S'écria Riko, s'attirant l'attention du mannequin.

Il fut surpris de l'état de la manager de Seirin. Elle semblait ... Normale ? On aurait presque pu croire qu'elle n'avait touché à aucun verre si les légères rougeurs sur ses joues ne la trahissaient pas. Le copycat de la génération des miracles se dit qu'elle devait bien supporter l'alcool, contrairement à certain de ses membres. À ses côtés, se trouvaient Teppei et Koganei. Ceux-ci semblaient en pleine discussion animée. Quelques mots comme '' Licorne'', '' inadmissible '' , '' Basket" se fessaient entendre plus fort que les autres. Kise se dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas essayer de trouver une quelconque logique à cela. Ce duo se faisait souvent interrompre par Hyuga, engageant ainsi une sorte de dispute amicale entre les deux amis/rivaux. Assis calmement plus loin, Izuki et Mitobe profitaient du leur breuvage, tout en gardant un œil sur le trio en pleine conversation.  
Si la table des secondes années était ''relativement'' calme, celle des premières années ressemblait à un véritable champ de bataille. Affalés, sans vie, noyés dans des flaques de saké, gargouillant des mots incompréhensibles, la presque totalité des jeunes joueurs de Seirin étaient complètement ''entamés''. Seul Kagami était debout, résistant le mieux à la puissance du saké.  
Kise déglutit face à ce pauvre spectacle.

-Eh bien... J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez ici. Alors je me suis dit que je pourrais vous faire un petit bonjour...

Tout en parlant, le blond cherchait l'objet de sa crainte un peu partout. Comment ne pouvait-il pas remarquer la touffe bleue qu'étaient les cheveux de Kuroko ? Après une silencieuse inspection des lieux, il finit par trouver son ami, assis juste à côté de Kagami, la tête contre la table. Il se précipita vers lui, son sourire niais collé aux lèvres.

-Salut Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi, comment ça va ? Naturellement, c'était l'état de son ancien coéquipier qui l'importait le plus.  
- Laisse tomber. Répondit Kagami. Ça doit bien faire une dizaine de minutes qu'il ne bouge pas.  
-Di... Dizaine de minutes ! Et s'il avait un coma éthylique ou encore qu'il-  
-Un coma éthylique ? Avec un unique verre d'apéro ? S'exclama Kagami surprit alors que Kise eut un léger petit rire nerveux, Kuroko ne supportait vraiment pas l'alcool. Alors, il était normal de s'inquiété. - Puis de toute façon, je jette des petits coups d'œil de temps à autre. Donc, il y pas à s'en faire.  
-Un verre d'apéro ne peut pas lui faire du mal, je suppose... Se rassura-t-il.  
-Eu... Excusez-moi ... Bredouilla Furihata, attirant l'attention du blond et rouge. - Kuroko a bu bien plus qu'un verre...  
- C... Comment ça !? S'écriât Kise, réveillant pour de bon le pauvre Furihata.  
- Je ne l'ai vu boire qu'un verre ! Répliqua Kagami sûr de lui  
-C'est vrai ... Mais tu es parti... Au toilette... Riko-san a proposé un jeu... Et on a bu ...  
- Combien de verre a-t-il pris ? Demanda Kise. Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'après le deuxième verre, il s'était écroulé pour le bonheur de tout le monde ? Malheureusement, le destin a toujours était plus taquin que ça, et rire des problèmes des autres semblaient être un passe-temps de choix pour lui. Le Brun réfléchit pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité pour le blond.

- Je sais plus... 4 ... 6, peut-être ? ... Enfin assez pour finir les deux bouteilles à nous deux.

Kise pâlit à une vitesse fulgurante et se retourna vers son ami. Ne comprenant pas le pourquoi d'une telle inquiétude, Kagami ne put s'empêcher de lui poser la question.

- Haha ce n'est rien de grave. Ria nerveusement Kise. - C'est juste que... Enfin, Kuroko a toujours ... Non, mais c'est normal de s'inquiéter ! Kuroko est mon ami !

Kagami fixa le copieur. Il agissait, certes, souvent comme le ferait un imbécile, mais il n'en était pas dupe pour autant. Il était capable de déceler un menteur et c'est avec la plus grande objectivité qu'il pouvait dire que Kise était, de loin, le pire menteur que cette terre ait porté. D'accord, la génération des miracles réagissait toujours au quart-de-tour dés que le sujet concerné était Kuroko, mais cela n'expliquait pas la si grande inquiétude , voir même frayeur, du blond. Oui, Kuroko avait bu, était-ce si grave ? Il reporta son attention sur son ombre endormie et décida de le réveiller.

-Oï Kuroko. Dit-il en lui secouant les épaules. Aucune réponse. - Oï Kuroko ! Répéta-t-il en y mettant plus de forces. Alors que Kise s'apprêtait à donner un coup de main au joueur, Kuroko se leva d'une traite, donnant presqu'un coup de tête à sa lumière.  
-Kurokocchi ?

Inquiet de son silence, Kise se disait qu'il vaudrait mieux le prendre avec lui, mais c'était sans compter sur l'impatient et bruyant As de Seirin.

-Oï Kuroko ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives !?

Kuroko releva enfin la tête vers ses deux compagnons. Ils virent ainsi pour le grand dam de l'un et la surprise de l'autre que l'alcool pouvait rendre certaines personnes encore plus mignonnes qu'elles ne l'étaient. Ces yeux céruléens étaient vitreux et embrumés, donnant l'impression d'un enfant qui venait tout juste de s'éveiller. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement en batailles et entouraient son visage plus pâle qui contrasté avec ses lèvres et joues rouges. Surement sur le coup de la chaleur, le col de sa chemise était un peu trop ouvert, laissant une admirable vue sur son cou et le début de son torse.

-_Mauvais !_ S'alarma Kise. _Il est déjà plus qu'entamé, là ! Faut que je fasse quelque chose et vite !_

Et il se passa quelque chose, sauf que ce n'était pas Kise, mais Kuroko qui agit.

-...a... Murmura-t-il, tout en fixant Kagami.

Intrigué, il se tourna vers son ami, mais ne supporta pas longtemps son regard. Ça devait être interdit d'être aussi attirant, se disait-il. Constatant - Comme Kise qui s'attendait au pire - que Kuroko ne semblait pas le lâcher du regard, il usa des dernières forces que l'alcool lui avait conférées et se tourna, un peu obliquement vers son ami.

-Que-... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Bégaya-t-il en évitant de toutes ses forces de croiser le regard du bleuter.  
-... Ka... Murmura-t-il une deuxième fois.  
-Kurokocchi, je pense que tu dois être bien fatigué, non ? Tu devrais rentr-  
-...ka...  
-Quoi ? Je comprends rien, Kuroko !  
-Kurokochiiiiiiii~, vraiment ! Je pense que-

Ignorant les protestations de ses deux amis - les entendait-il, d'abord ?- il se mit sur ces genoux, afin de faire face à Kagami devenu aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

-Kuro... ko ?  
- Kurokocchiiiiiiiiiiii ! Qu- Qu- Qu'est-ce que tu fais !?  
- ... Aka ...k... Dit-il en s'accrochant aux épaules de son allié.

Il eut un léger moment de silence, avant que Kagami et Kise ne saisissent ce que Kuroko disait. Aka ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien raconté ?

- Aka [1] ? Oui, mes cheveux sont rouges. Et ? Ce n'est pas plus surprenant que des cheveux aussi bleus !  
- ... Ak... A...un. Tout en murmurants des sons inaudibles, il tenta de pousser les épaules de Kagami. J'ai bien dit ''tenta'' car avec toute la précision d'un personne soûle , il ne réussit qu'à s'étaler de tout son corps sur son coéquipier qui frôlait l'arrêt cardiaque, à présent.  
- Kurokocchi, tu ne devrais pas faire ça ! Paniqua Kise, qui s'était jeté sur son ami pour tenter de le retirer de là. Mais c'est avec une subite force que Kuroko se cramponna au rouge.  
- Ak... Aka... Shhhhhh... Uuuun..  
- Eh ! Ne - Ne t'endors pas su-sur moi !

C'est alors que Kise eut le déclic.

- _Aka ... shhh ... un ... Akashi-kun ... AKASHICCHI ? Est-ce que Kuroko confondrait Akashicchi et Kagami ? À cause de leur cheveux ?_ Kise ne poussa pas la réflexion plus loin, il attrapa Kuroko à la grande tristesse de son rival et fila le plus loin possible du restaurant. Ignorant les cris d'une Riko interloquée et d'un Kagami énervé.  
Après une longue course a travers la ville, Kise s'arrêta pour prendre son souffle. Il allongea Kuroko sur un banc et sortit son téléphone.

-_ Il est déjà 20h50 ?... Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi, mais je ne pense pas que me balader avec Kurokocchi dans cet état, en pleine nuit, en pleine ville soit une bonne idée..._ Il jeta un regard vers son ami, à moitié recroquevillé sur le banc, les mains relevées près de son visage, celui-ci toujours aussi rouge et embrumé, dans un état plus proche de la somnolence...- _Non, c'est surement la pire des idées, possible... Tant pis, ma maison est plus proche d'ici, de toute façon._  
Sur cette bonne résolution, il reprit délicatement Kuroko dans ses bras et se dirigea chez lui, avec ses parents absents, c'était de loin l'endroit le plus sûr pour le plus petit.

-_Peut-être devrais-je prévenir les autres ?_ Pensait-il, en se dirigeant chez lui. - ._.. Non, je peux bien me débrouiller tout seul._

* * *

[1]: Besoin de préciser, que ''Aka'' signifie ''Rouge '' en japonnais ?

Alors, Alors ? Si vous avez des propositions, réflexions ou remarques (constructives, ça va de sois :D) à me faire , je suis prête à les entendre ! ... Ou plutôt à les lire... M'enfin, vous m'avez comprises !

Et pour les curieuses, si suite il y a, je vous donne un petit avant-gout : Elle sera concentrée sur Kuroko et la GoM :D !


	2. Chapter 2

_**HellO ! **_

_**Je pense que pour bien commencer, je dois d'abord vous remercier ! Je ne m'attendais pas à 10 commentaires en même pas une journée ! C'est hyper-motivant :D Ensuite, je me suis enfin décidée : cette histoire comportera trois chapitres et la dernière mettre en scène notre magnifique, classe, imbattable GdM !**_

_**Petite info, ce chapitre, au départ, ne devait être qu'une sorte de '' bonus'' tout petit, mais je me suis tellement amusée en l'écrivant qu'il a pris la même ampleur qu'un chapitre standard. Faut dire que j'ai AD-DO-RÉ écrire un Tetsu complètement soul ! Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais c'est comme ça que je l'imagine ! Donc, voilà, j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire, que j'en ai eu pour l'écrire. **_

_**Aaaah oui... Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe que vous risquerez de rencontrer. Ça fait six ans qu'elle me poursuit et rien y faire ! J'en fais toujours xD. Pour vous dire, j'ai relu ce chapitre 4 fois ! Et même avec ça, je suis sûre que certaines m'ont échappé. Donc, si vous en croisez, prévenez-moi :)**_

_**Emy-nee: Yaaah ! Ma première lectrice ! Lorsqu'on est soul, on confond un peu toujours tout, non ? (En tout cas, c'est ce que j'ai constaté de mes propre yeux ! ) Donc, on va pardonner à Tetsu de les avoir confondu, d'accord ? xD**_

_** GRWN: Merci pour le commentaire ! ... Ahaha... L'orthographe, hein ? 0. J'essaierais d'y remédier, mais bon ... Moi et elle , ça fait 26 donc ... ^^' **_

_**Tetsuna : Thanks for your review ! I hope you will like this new chapter ! :D**_

_**XoXonii: Direct, tu dis ? Aaaah moi qui voulais instaurer un peu de suspense ! xD **_

* * *

Disclaimer: aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

Pairing: à vous de voir ~

* * *

_**IMPORTANT : Il y a eu un problème avec le chapitre un. Par je-ne-sais-quel-moyen, j'ai publié le brouillon du chapitre et non pas le''Vrai'' chapitre. Enfin, c'est mieux expliqué dans l'interface du premier chapitre. Donc, juste un petit conseil de ma part, partez relire la ''vraie '' version. Elle est disons plus complète et plus agréable à lire.**_

* * *

Chapitre 2:

Kise était mort de trouille. Non, dire qu'il était mort de trouille était un euphémisme tellement il était effrayé. Comment était-il arrivé à une telle situation ? Tout ça à cause d'une phrase mal utilisée ? D'un mot sortit de son contexte ? Lui qui pensait pourvoir tout gérer, quelle nouille ! Il venait de creuser sa propre tombe ! Il jeta un coup d'œil à son coéquipier. Kuroko était assis sur le fauteuil et fixait la porte avec des étoiles pleins les yeux. Contrairement à lui, c'était avec une peur incontrôlée qu'il fixait cette maudite porte. Il était tenté de la barricader pour que personne ne puisse rentrer, mais il savait que_ lui_ faire cet affront ne ferait que creuser encore plus sa tombe. Alors, il attendait. Il réfléchissait à l'explication qu'il pourrait donner à son ancien capitaine pour se sortir de cette méprise. Il soupira, qu'avait-il fait au destin pour se retrouver dans une situation pareille ?

_**~ Flash-Back time ~**_

C'est dans un discret cliquetis que Kise verrouilla la porte de son appartement avec une délicatesse qui ferait couiner toutes ses fanes, il déposa Kuroko sur l'unique fauteuil deux places de son petit salon. Fiére de lui, il décida de se rendre dans la cuisine afin de se préparer un petit-enca. C'est que , sauver ses amis, ça creuse ! Après un moment de réflexion - et surtout que ses choix n'étaient pas bien grands - il opta pour des pâtes. Sifflotant un air, il sortit des ses armoires et placards tout ce dont il avait besoin, sans remarquer que son ami l'observait derrière lui. Lorsqu'il le remarqua enfin - c'est-à-dire, une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard - il réagit comme 99 % des gens le ferait, il cria de surprise.

-Kurokocchi, tu es réveillé ? Question idiote puisqu'il était debout devant lui, les yeux belle et bien ouverts. Kuroko restait silencieux et observait avec son calme naturel son environnement.

Kise ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. - Je suppose que tu as complétement digéré l'alcool. Tu dois avoir faim, non ? Hum ! Je savais bien que je pouvais gérer cette crise tout seul ! Quand je dirais ça à Aominecchi et Midorimacchi, je suis sûr qu-

Trop occupé à louer ses propres exploits, il ne remarqua pas la flaque d'eau juste en face de lui et c'est avec une disgrâce qui ferait rougir son manager qu'il tomba de tout son poids, face contre sol. Jurant contre sa propre maladresse, il n'entendit que trop tard les pas de son ami se reprocher et arriver juste en face de lui. Alors que Kise se préparait déjà à la remarque cynique de son ami, il vit sur le sol, l'ombre du fantôme s'agrandir, comme s'il se rapprochait. Intrigué, il relava la tête et fit face à ce qu'était pour lui, la moue le plus adorable du monde. Kise ne remarqua que maintenant les légères rougeurs sur ces joues et lèvres, ces yeux, bien qu'encore troubles, étaient grands ouverts et fixaient avec attention le pauvre blond au sol.

-Ku... Kurokocchi ?

Le concerné cligna des yeux, puis avec un léger geste de la tête, répondit enfin à son ami

- ça à l'air amusant, Ki-kun ! Ponctua-t-il d'un sourire trop éclatant pour appartenir au vrai Kuroko Tetsuya. - Je peux jouer, aussi ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le visage du blond se teigne d'une violente couleur cramoisie et d'un geste, se levât et fonçât vers l'un des murs de la cuisine.

-Ki-kun ? À quoi tu joues ?

-Ki... Ki-kun ? C'est moi que tu appelles ''Ki-kun'' ?

-Hai ! Ki-kun est Ki-Kun ! Tout en lui répondant, il avance à quatre pattes vers Kise. Celui-ci réagit automatiquement et recula sur le côté. Kuroko répéta alors le geste et Kise en fit de même. Aprés cinq essaies, Kuroko se figea dans une moue désapprobatrice, qui ne favorisait pas l'état de copieur. Craignant quand même de l'avoir vexé, il s'apprêta à s'excuser, mais Kuroko ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Il retrouva sa moue enjouée.

- Il est marrant ton jeu Ki-kun !

-Hein ?

- Je dois t'attraper alors ? Alors, tiens-toi prêt Ki-kun ! Je vais t'attraper. Trois,...

-Qu... Quoi ? Kurokocchi ? M'attraper ?

- ... Deux ...

- Non, non attends. Il faut que tu te reposes et...

-... Un... Kuroko se tenait toujours à quatre pattes, il s'étira les jambes et se positionna pour prendre de l'élan.

- ... Non... Kuro...

- Zéro ! Le passeur fantôme fonça vers Kise à toute vitesse et rata la chemise du plus grand de prés. Kise remercia ses réflexes et se mit à trottiner, à quatre pattes aussi, tout autours du buffet, suivit de prés par un Kuroko déterminé à gagner.

Alors qu'il se lamentait de la tournure grotesque - il fallait se l'avouer ! - que prenait les événements ,Kise réfléchit un moment sur la situation. Il avait toujours adoré Kurokocchi, c'est un fait. Sortir tout les deux, écouter ses rares remarques, souvent ironiques certes, mais aussi gentils ! Chouchouter Kuroko était pour lui aussi indispensable que de respirer. Et maintenant, il avait un Kuroko soûl, donc un Kuroko plus ouvert et plus adorable que jamais ! Pas qu'il était un associable fini, mais pour on-ne-savait-qu'elle-raison, l'alcool , tout genre confondu, rendait le plus petit des membres de l'ancienne équipe de Teiko, beaucoup plus expressif , mignon, insouciant, enfantin et tactile ... Oui, beaucoup, beaucoup plus enfantin et tactile, ne put s'empêcher de penser le copieur en jetant un coup d'œil à son ami toujours entrain de le suivre, alors qu'il lui suffisait de changer de sens pour l'attraper... Adorable et vraiment enfantin. Alors pourquoi, ne pas en profiter ? Deux mots : Seijuro Akashi.

Encore plus que quiconque, Akashi était le plus ''maman-poule'' avec Kuroko. Et surtout le plus possessif ! S'il apprenait par on-ne-sait-ou que Kise avait eu Kuroko soûl pour lui tout seul, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Pour rien au monde, il ne voulait faire face à Akashi et ses ciseaux. Mais pourquoi ne pas en profiter en secret, alors ? Kise y avait déjà pensé, mais sa personnalité lui empêchait tout bonnement de faire ça... Puis de toute façon, Akashi finit toujours par tout savoir, alors lui cacher quelque chose ne servait , au final, qu'à aggraver la punition qu'il donnerait.

- _Que devrais-je faire, alors ?_

- Je t'ai eu ! S'écria alors Kuroko.

Surpris, kise sentit tout un coup, un poids s'écraser sur son dos et deux bras entourer son coup. Son corps se redit tout de suite au contact. Il pouvait sentir près de son oreille la respiration du plus petit et contre son dos, son cœur battant.

-J'ai t'ai enfin eu , Ki-kun. Lacha-t-il dans un souffle. On joue à quoi maintenant ?

- Arg-ag... Je-... J'ai... D... Kur... M...

-He ? Ki-Kun est cassé ?

-... Je... Je... Oui, Oui c'est ça ! S'écria Kise, heureux d'avoir trouvé une échappatoire à cette situation. Je suis cassé, alors Kurokocchi doit descendre de mon dos et on doit tout les deux aller dormir ! D'accord, Kurokocchi ?

- Mmmmm, mais je n'ai pas envie de dormir, moi. Il prit une mine pensive, puis son visage s'éclaira. Il avait trouvé une bien meilleur solution. -Je sais ce que je dois faire ! Ki-Kun ! Dit-il en se relevant, pour le bonheur du plus grand qui était à deux doigts de craquer. -Va au lit !

-Hein ?

Sans aucune explication, Kuroko le laissa en plan et fonça vers le salon. Kise pensa un instant que, peut-être, il allait suivre son conseil. Preuve qu'il était le joueur le plus naïf. Alors, qu'il commença à ranger tout les dommages de leur course-poursuite, il ne fit pas attention aux petits bruits provenant du salon. Ce n'ai que lorsqu'il entendit clairement le bruit typique d'un sms envoyé, qu'il commença à douter.

-_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?_

Il courra vers le salon, manquant de se prendre deux,trois objets qui traînaient là, et trouva Kuroko tranquillement assis. Il tripotait les touches de son téléphone et lorsqu'il remarqua la présence de son ami, il ne put s'empêcher d'aborder un air fière.

Kise rougit de plus belle. '' _Kurokocchi à l'air d'un enfant qui vient de finir un travail ! ... Bon, personne ne m'en voudra si je prends une ou deux photos. '' _Il sortit alors son propre portable et mitrailla le jeune bleuté, en n'oubliant pas de s'extasier sur chaque moue que son ami prenait. Une bonne vingtaine de photo plus tard, il se fit interrompre par le portable de Kuroko qui vibra, celui-ci vérifia le message et sa moue de fierté se transforma en une moue de pur bonheur. Interloqué, Kise finit par lui demander de quoi il en retournait.

- C'était Aka-kun ! Je lui ai demandé comment je devais faire pour te réparer, parce que tu étais cassé. Et regarde, ce qu'il m'a répondu !

Kise regarda avec appréhension le sms en question et sentit une énorme boule d'angoisse se loger dans sa poitrine.

_**Ne fais rien Tetsuya.**_

_**Je m'occupe de tout.**_

_**Reste tranquille, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive.**_

Allons, Allons, il devait se calmer. D'accord Akashi allait venir chez lui, D'accord, il a appris qu'il était seul avec Kuroko qui lui-même n'était pas sobre. D'accord, ça s'annonçait mal, mais la situation n'était pas perdue ! Il suffisait d'éviter les quiproquos et de maitriser la situation ! Oui, c'était, ça. Kise était de nouveau remonté à bloc et demanda alors de voir le message que Kuroko avait envoyé à son ami.

-Ah ? Attend... Voilà ! Tu as vu J'ai bien fait attention à ne pas faire de faute d'orthographe !

_**Coucou Aka-kun !**_

_**J'ai un problème avec Ki-Kun ! Pendant qu'on jouait à son jeu (que j'ai gagné !) je devais sauter sur son dos, mais je crois que je l'ai cassé. Alors, il m'a dit que pour le réparer, je dois dormir avec lui. Mais je ne voulais pas dormir, moi ! C'est pour ça que j'ai pensé à Aka-kun ! Parce qu'Aka-kun sait toujours tout, tout le temps ! Donc qu'est-ce que je dois faire Aka-kun ?**_

En lisant le message, Kise sentit la moitié de sa confiance fondre instantanément, comme une glace au soleil. Ce message donnait l'impression qu'il profitait de Kuroko là, non ? ''Pour le réparer, je dois dormir avec lui. '' ? Mais c'était une réplique de pervers, ça ! Et Akashi avait lu ça ? Le blond prit une grande inspiration. Tout n'était pas perdu. Akashi a surement compris qu'il était soûl. Donc, il doit surement savoir que ces propos sont un peu exagérés et déformés, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne poussa pas la réflexion plus loin, la sonnerie de son portable le sortit de ses rêveries et le nom de l'expéditeur le mortifia sur place. C'est avec une énorme appréhension qu'il ouvrit le message de son ancien capitaine.

_**Je suis en route vers ton appartement.**_

**_J'espère_**_** ne pas tomber sur un dépotoir.**_

Kise se détendit légèrement. Il s'était fait des films pour rien.

_**Et une dernière chose : tiens-toi loin de Tetsuya avec tes jeux de dévergondés et ton alcool.**_

_**Je m'occuperais moi-même de te ''réparer''.**_

Tout était clair maintenant dans l'esprit de Kise : c'était un homme mort.

* * *

Alors ?! Alors ?!

Normalement, la suite( et fin) ne tardera pas. Comme toujours : Critiques, impressions, avis, délires ... Tous est permis ! :D


End file.
